Demon in the Doorway
by Never Surrender
Summary: InuYasha wasn’t listing, Kagome kissed him and Sesshomaru had him by the throat. But before InuYasha could explain Sesshomaru left, inusess


Title: Demons in the Doorway.

Summary: InuYasha wasn't listing, Kagome kissed him and Sesshomaru had him by the throat. But before InuYasha could explain Sesshomaru left, and now InuYasha is after him. He didn't understand, she meant nothing to him. There's only one person he wants, the person he's running too.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha-although I'd like too… along with every other fanfictioner… and I don't own the song Don't by Shania Twain

Author's note: more than brotherly love…

* * *

It was late afternoon and the group was in the western valley, a few hours walk from Sesshomaru's castle. Of course the only one who knew this was InuYasha. He wanted to speak to his brother about something- alone. But as fate would have it, everyone wanted to come with him. They just didn't know where the half demon was headed. He allowed them since he didn't want to hear their complaints and accusing him of going off to see the dead miko. Even though he hadn't seen hide or hair of her since the fight with the Band of Seven. He knew she perished in the lava that day. So he allowed them to come, he just left out the fact that he was going to speak with his brother. 

The one thing he hated about bringing them was the fact that they were so slow! He could have been there and back twice if he was by himself. They were stopping twice as much, and he really wanted to pick up the pace. That of course would make him eat dirt, so he kept it to himself.

Right now they were eating a late lunch, Sango and Miroku were off to one side of the fire talking with Shippo, while InuYasha and Kagome were on the other side. The girl from the future was admitting her feelings for the red robed demon. It looked like the half demon was listening, but far from. His mind was somewhere else, and on someone else. He knew nothing of what the girl was saying and when she moved closer and placed her lips in his, his eyes widened and what happened next seemed like a blur. When his mind caught up with him, he was on the ground with a set of claws around his neck choking him. He looked up and met another pair of gold eyes that mirrored his own.

"Sesshomaru." He choked, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't move.

"Filthy half demon." The demon lord growled as he threw InuYasha into a tree, appeared back in front of him and placed his hand back onto his throat and pushed.

"Time to die." He said as his hand started to glow green with poison.

"Don't!" the humans screamed as they raced to the half brothers.

"Don't do… something… you might… regret… someday" InuYasha struggled out.

The hand released the boy and InuYasha started to cough as the demon lord jumped back.

"InuYasha!" the humans cried as they rushed to his side.

But he didn't hear the words that they were saying, or the reassuring hands on his shoulders. He was staring in the pools of gold, he knew his own held confusion but saw nothing in his brothers. But he could have sworn that he saw a flash of something when the humans came to him. But what?

InuYasha was about to say something, but as fast as lightening Sesshomaru was gone.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha called as he tried to go after him, but hands on his clothing stopped him from going after him.

"Don't." they said. InuYasha shrugged them off and ripped free from their hold and went after Sesshomaru. He was heading west, back to the castle.

_Flashback._

It was a few days after the death of his mother, when InuYasha found his brother. Well it was more like he found InuYasha being beaten by a demon. So when Sesshomaru slayed the demon, InuYasha started to follow him back to the castle. Sesshomaru didn't mind, the child couldn't possibly keep up with his pace so he allowed the pup to follow him. But when he stopped suddenly the pup smacked into his legs apparently the pup was keeping up.

"Watch where you're going." He said in his monotone voice, never looking back at the child.

"Sorry Sesshomaru" the child said simply.

With that Sesshomaru took off once more, moving faster than before hoping to loose the half breed pup. Casting a quick glance behind him he saw that the pup was in fact keeping up with him. He stopped and appeared in front of the child growling. The pup stopped, his eyes wide and confused.

"Stop following me." The Lord snapped.

"But mom said that you'd protect me." The pup whispered.

Sesshomaru's growl grew louder, "I can't protect you." He said with malice.

The tone frightened the child and tears began to form in his eyes. Sesshomaru snorted and turned around only keeping a side glance at the child.

"Demons like us don't follow others. We lead. We have pride. We protect ourselves… and demons don't cry." He said coldly, he turned fully away and ignored the child. He knew his words worked when he heard him running away.

**Don't... don't you wish we tried?**

_End Flashback._

InuYasha ran through the trees hot on his brothers' trail, even if he didn't have the trail he knew where he was headed. Back to his castle. He had to hurry… Sesshomaru had to know.

**Do you feel what I feel inside?**

_I have to explain. I didn't want that kiss. I didn't even know what happened._ He thought as he flew from tree to tree.

_There's only one person…_his thought trailed off as he stopped a few feet in front of the castle gates.

_I'd give my heart to._ He hung his head. _Doesn't he know that?_ He snapped his head up, eyes full of determination as he leapt over the wall and onto the other side. He stood slowly from his crouched position, his brother's scent was all over the place, but he knew where he was hiding.

**You know our love is stronger than pride... oh**

He walked up to the door that he knew lead to the hall where Sesshomaru liked to stand in. For a few months of his life, he lived here in the castle so he knew his way around.

"Sesshomaru!" he called out.

No answer.

He called again, but this time he pounded on the wooden doorframe.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" He called louder.

**No don't... don't let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know**

This was just like the other time InuYasha came to see his brother. Back before he was pinned, back when he first met Kikyo.

And maybe… if Sesshomaru agreed…

"Get out of here half breed!" finally came Sesshomaru's reply from the other side of the paper door.

…things would have turned out differently…

_Flashback._

InuYasha was a few years younger than what he was now. He had just met this pristiest that could turn him human, which he wasn't to sure about.

Turning human would mean living among them. Meaning that he would have to learn to love them. That was something he could never do. No matter what, no matter who the person was.

So needing to know if his feelings were returned, InuYasha searched for that one person. It only took him one day to reach his destination; Sesshomaru's castle.

He stood there facing the castle gate; he raised his fist and knocked on the wood loudly.

"Sesshomaru!" he called out loudly, and in a few seconds, he was face to face with his half brother.

"What do you want half breed?" came the cold reply.

InuYasha stood there staring at Sesshomaru, from his demon markings to his gold eyes that held death.

"Half breed…" the Lord growled, not liking to be kept waiting.

InuYasha snapped out of it, "Do you love me?" he blurted out.

Sesshomaru was taken aback, but his features stayed the same, "What?"

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"No."

No hesitation, no waver.

InuYasha searched Sesshomaru's eyes, hoping to find something. But in the end, he found nothing.

"I will never love you as a brother." Sesshomaru added, "Now get off of my land." He spat as he turned and started to walk away.

InuYasha stood there shocked and heart broken, "Why…" he whispered.

"Why!" he shouted at his brother's fading figure.

"You already know that answer." Sesshomaru said still walking away.

"Sess…" InuYasha whimpered.

Sesshomaru stopped then and looked at his brother, "I cant love you, as a brother… my heart wont allow me." He said softly enough but InuYasha still heard, and he disappeared from InuYasha's sight.

"But mine will…" InuYasha whispered, "I'll only love you…" with that he left, unbeknownst to him Sesshomaru heard him.

_End Flashback._

_Get out of here half breed_. Sesshomaru's words ripped though InuYasha's heart.

He pounded on the door harder, "Sesshomaru!" But no answer came as InuYasha continued to hit the door.

"Sess…" he whimpered as he stopped hitting the door and fell to his knees. "Please…"

**Please talk to me, don't close the door**

Sesshomaru listened to his brother call for him, the pain that he heard in his voice pained even him.

_I don't know why he's acting this way, its not like I gave him the answer that he wanted._

_He asked me if I loved him, and I said, 'No, not as a brother.'_

_Then he asked why, I told him he knew the answer already. But deep down I knew I loved him back, but I could never act on my feelings…_

_When I heard him say that he'd love only me, I truly felt happy then. But it hurt to know that nothing could ever happen…_

_Then why did he kiss that girl!_

_Why am I acting this way?_

_I shouldn't be…jealous-am I?- of that girl. I had no reason to be until she kiss him._

_But I could never go that far… so I have no reason to get mad._

_I told him I couldn't love him, but I can. And I do…_

_But we cant do anything…but I want too…_

Sesshomaru lowered his head, "I want to but I cant love you." He whispered, he didn't know if InuYasha heard him or not.

"Sesshomaru please." InuYasha said softly through the door.

**Hmmm, 'cause I wanna hear you  
I wanna be near you**

"Get out of here!" Sesshomaru growled. He wanted him, but his status wouldn't allow it. InuYasha's please were making it harder for him to stay rational.

"I'm sorry Sess…"

**Don't fight, don't argue  
**

"Now half breed." Sesshomaru growled.

"Let me explain!" he begged.

**Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry  
Just let me love you**

"Demons don't beg."

"Sess…?"

**Don't turn me away**

"Get out! I don't need you!" he roared and InuYasha fell back dejected.

**Don't tell me to go**

_Flashback._

It had been eleven moon cycles since InuYasha had spoken to Sesshomaru. InuYasha was walking though the forest. He didn't know or care where he was headed; he was just letting his feet carry him away. So when Sesshomaru jumped down from his perch in a tree, InuYasha was startled.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You seem startled. Don't you think that I'd come after you after you blurted out that question?" he said coolly.

InuYasha just stood there with his mouth slack, he really didn't know what to say. So Sesshomaru did all the talking.

"Do you love me?"

InuYasha's eyes went to the ground, "…yes…" he whispered.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru said with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah! I love you ok? Don't make such a big deal out of it." He yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It was a while until either spoke again; Sesshomaru was the one who broke the silence.

"You know I can't love you." He said, this time his voice wasn't cold, but full of remorse.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

"I do love you, more than you know, but I cant. There are too many dangers. And I need to produce an heir."

InuYasha listened to his words and with every word his grip on Sesshomaru tightened.

"I'll always love you ok? But nothing can ever happen."

InuYasha leaned against his chest.

"But I promise you, when you're sick of everything. I'll always have room for you."

Nothing else was exchanged between the two and after a few minutes of spending time in each others arms, they broke apart.

"Remember that ok?"

_End Flashback._

"You don't mean that!" InuYasha called from the other side of the door.

**Don't!... Don't give up on trust  
**

"Why are you still here? You're not wanted! You'll never be wanted." Sesshomaru roared and the doorframe shook.

**Don't give up on me, on us**

**  
**"You don't mean that…" his words had cut deep. Deeper than any sword could.

"Get out of here." His voice was lower, but it still held malice.

"I'm not leaving!" InuYasha called, even though his words had hurt, he wouldn't go that easily. "Not until we talk!"

**If we could just hold on long enough**

**Hmmm, we can do it  
we'll get through it**

"Why would I want to hear anything that comes from your tainted mouth?" Sesshomaru snarled.

**Don't fight, don't argue  
Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**

"I dare you to come out and say that to my face!"

**Just let me love you  
Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go**

"Now half breed!"

**Don't pretend that it's okay  
**

InuYasha slammed his fists into the ground, "Sesshomaru!" he yelled. His anger was rising, but he would not let it get the better of him.

**Things won't get better that way**

"I don't know what happened. She was talking, but I wasn't listening." He whispered.

"I don't want to hear your little romantic story." Sesshomaru interrupted.

**Don't do something you might regret someday...  
Don't!**

"Shut up! I wasn't listing, because I was thinking of you! I didn't know what she was planning until it was too late. Please… the only reason why I'm here is because I'm done." He confessed. "The jewel, Naraku, humans. Everything. I'm done." He sighed and stood up to leave, "Just thought you wanted to know."

And with that he got up and walked away from his brothers' doorway.

From the other side of the door, Sesshomaru listened to every word that he said.

It did explain why he was on his lands in the first place and why he seemed to be annoyed with his companions. From the time he stood high up in the tree, his brother made no acknowledgement to what the girl was saying.

**Don't give up on me  
Hmm, Don't!**

He sighed, he let his emotions get the better of him and chased his brother away. He stood up and slid the door open. InuYasha was walking towards the gate, head lowered, ears drooping.

"…don't." Sesshomaru called out.

At his words InuYasha stopped dead and turned around.

"Sess…?" InuYasha said curiously.

**(We can do it) We'll get through it**

"Don't…"

**Don't fight, don't argue**

InuYasha ran back to Sesshomaru and wrapped his arms around him.

**Just give me the chance to say that I'm sorry**

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered, "I didn't mean to blow up. None of that ever mattered. Maybe at first, but in the end… I was worried that you'd never come back to me."

InuYasha nodded against his chest, "I know." He whispered so that only Sesshomaru could hear him, "I'm sorry too. And even though you can love me as a brother, I'll be ok."

"InuYasha… cant you tell? I don't love you as a brother… I love you more than one, but…"

**Just let me love you**

InuYasha looked up at him, "I know… but as long as you don't hate me I'll be ok." He smiled.

Sesshomaru took his hand and led him back to the castle.

_Maybe one day Sesshomaru, we can be together… and you'll get your heir…_ InuYasha thought as they walked into the castle and slid the door closed.

Sesshomaru squeezed his hand, "Just don't go…"

**Don't turn me away, don't tell me to go

* * *

**

Holy cow! My back hurts… I did this in both my spares… god I hate middle schoolers… no offense to any who read this. But the one's in my school are so loud and disrespectful, its sad! And can really tick you off…

Anyways, if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. I went over it four times and think I got them all…

I'M DONE! YAY! XD

10 microsoft pages… jeeeze… I need a break…

**Edit(April 15):** yeah ok, i know not all middle schooler's are bad, sorry about that. I was having a bad day. This kid was reading over my shoulder and i kept asking him nicly to bugger off, buuut. He decided to stick around like a bad joke. ha... ya, sorry about that.


End file.
